Crazy!
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Sonny is losing his mind! One shot! Read and review please! Tell me if you like it or not! All reviews are welcomed!


Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital for the millionth time nor do I own the song "Crazy" Gnarls Barkley does!  
****

_**"Crazy"**_

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space

He looked down at the glass of Brandy in his hand. He was losing his mind and he knew it. His brother Ric wasn't helping any either. He was all alone or so he felt like it anyway. His girlfriend he thought for sure would leave him now because her ex husband needed a mother for his sister's son. Who was going to help him? His best friend was always there to pick up the pieces before but what about now? Would he still be there after everything they've been through?**__**

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

His business had been practically stolen from him. Sure he would have liked****to have gotten out of the business but thats all he knew. That was his heart and even though some people said it was dangerous he liked it that way. You cant live life walking on egg shells and now look. Piece by piece his life was unraveling right before him. He was becoming just as insane as his ex-wife Carly did the year before. He had everybody worried about him especially Emily.  
**_  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly  
_**

He was slowly losing his marbles. One by one the screws were falling lose in his mind and not a screw driver was in sight for him to screw them back in and turn his life from the dark tunnel it had now just became. The memory of attacking Emily replayed in his head. He would never intentionally hurt her but he was becoming crazy and knew it. He didn't know what would happen if he wasn't able to stop his self next time. What if he hurt her that time?

_**  
And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice**_

Never did he think this would be him. One moment his life was at the highest its ever been. In love. People feared you while others wanted to be you. Then without any warning or any sign of god it changed with just a snap of the fingers .

_**Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control**_

Now all he had was Ric and who the hell would want him? They never got along and now Ric was pressuring him into taking back the business something he really didn't want to do anymore. All he wanted to do was live his life with Emily. "Sonny listen." Ric said as he held up papers for the warehouses. "No Ric you listen to me!" He shouted as he threw his cup across the room. "I dont want the business anymore. Get the hell out!" Sonny shouted as Ric stood there for a moment not moving an inch and then walked out of the room.**__**

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

He was trying to get Sonny to go off the deep end for a while now.****And people knew it too. Emily then walked into the room. She walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. He began laughing and didn't even turn around to see who it was. "Sonny. Are you okay?" Emily asked him worried. He continued to laugh harder. "Sonny? You are really starting to worry me!" Emily said as she was scared at why he was laughing. Anything was possible with Sonny now a days. **__**

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

"Whats wrong Sonny?" Emily asked him. "What isnt wrong?" He asked her back as he still had the same smirk on his face. "What happened?" She asked him. "Everything happen. You name it and it happened." Sonny said walking away from her. "Why are you acting like this?" Emily asked him. "Like what?" He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but really didn't care!**__**

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably

"Like you lost your freaking' mind." Emily said. "Um maybe because I have!" Sonny said getting pretty loud. "Sonny you can get help." Emily said making her way over to him. "I dont want help. Are you saying that Im crazy?" He asked her. "No Sonny all Im saying is that you aren't thinking straight at the moment." Emily said. Sonny just laughed. "DOnt lie like that again. I know I lost my mind." He said as he walked away from her as she wondered what she's going to do now.**__**

Uh, uh

A/N: Yeah I had to so had to do this! It describes me perfectly but it also does Sonny so I was like "Mm we are going to do it!" Just because Im bored and I have nothing better to do so since you read it hit the button and let me know if you like it or not. I know its only a one shot but still! You can let me know if it sucked or if it was funny or what.!


End file.
